wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jan Carlo Velasco147583
Welcome Jan Carlo Velasco147583! Jan Carlo Velasco147583, welcome to Wild Ones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the [[User:Jan Carlo Velasco147583|'User:Jan Carlo Velasco147583']] page. Please leave a message on my talk page or this page if we can help with anything! Re:Video The video doesn't emphasize that weapon and you can't prove it is that name. Yes I can see the weapons you created but it is unnessessary. Please don't be too angry because I'm don't want to be messy. Also, he emphasized Katana Sword, Monster Plant, somehow like a dead chest and a Pot. Whoops, I deleted pot but others that I can't see. Wildoneshelper talk 08:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Tell me! Tell me which one and I will undo it! Wildoneshelper talk 08:46, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Deal or no deal If you tell me the well-known weapon, I can undo it and please you stop deleting every photos on earth. Deal with you Wildoneshelper talk 08:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Deal or no deal Do not change the page name and delete (Suggestion) and make the wiki be chaotic or I will keep spreading the rumor. Wildoneshelper talk 08:52, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Asian I know you are from Asian. Do you know Chinese? If yes can I write it in more difficult (cause I'm from Asia too!). Wildoneshelper talk 09:26, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Easier version: Do not change the page name and clear "(Suggestion)" and make the "site" be "in a messy mode" or I will keep spreading the "bad news". (Easier?) Wildoneshelper talk 09:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) What photo? The title says all. Btw I'm leaving and please promise me to stop clear the entire page because we are in a grave (serious) incident (case). Wildoneshelper talk 09:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I hope your English can be a lot better. Desperate Stop leaving ridiculous edits to many pages just because you are so desperate. Stop Stop vandalism WildWarren 13:58, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Stop vandalising Stop vandalizing you evil, foul bastard! We are contacting staff to block you. You are under arrested. I hate you vandalising the whole wiki! You are the worst of all users in this wiki, worse than all vandaliser in this world! I will banish you! I will vanish you! I will stop your links! I am a shame of you! I am angry! You are the real devil in this world! Stop vandalizing or I will keep swearing! Wildoneshelper talk 08:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) / Only if you can change, contribute our Pirates Ahoy! Wiki if you want because I don't know if you play that game and it is way dormant! See you in December and ask Kndlegoman4 for any unreleasing stuff permission or I will put it in candidates for deletion. Wildoneshelper talk 03:16, June 10, 2011 (UTC) To you a short phrase from the Holy Bible If you want to be forgiven, look at the following sentence. If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness. (1 John 1:9) Wildoneshelper talk 08:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) OK I READ IT AND IM SORRY ok i read ur sentences im sorry for all my vandalism if i make another wrong thing bann me forever just plss give me 1 more chance to change.and i only want is to upload pics.and i will join ur anti vandalism as repay of my vandalism sincerly -Carlo and ps. the annoyingorrange and wildonesdestroyers are also good vandalisers but i warn u even there bann they might find away to fight back. Well... I know you have a backup account, use it! Wildoneshelper talk 14:17, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok!;)